


The Night Shift

by Jasperslittlesister (jasperslittlesister)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: First Time Meeting, Hurt Porthos, Medic Aramis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperslittlesister/pseuds/Jasperslittlesister
Summary: Aramis as a trainee doctor has to work the night shift and end up with more then he bargain forone-shoot.





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> A short prompt from tumbler, any mistake are my own

When Aramis agreed to cover the night shift, the last thing the trainee doctor expected was to be standing in a stock cupboard with a gun pointed at him. All he wanted to do was hide form a patient, who was persistent in getting his phone number and would not take no for answer.

 Now before him was a man who was clearly hurt from what Aramis can guess is a bullet wound to his leg “Hi my name is Dr D’Herblay but you can call me Aramis” he said slowly “why don’t you lower your weapon and I’ll take a look at your leg” he ask taking a step forward holding his breath as he waited to see what the man was going to do.

As Aramis approached the man lowered the gun and slid to the floor, unable to hold his weight any longer.  “Thank you, ok it looks like the bullet might still be in there, but there is a lot of blood, so I’m going to need to go get you some help” Aramis started but once again the gun was pointed at him

“No” was the sharp answer for the man

“Please, you need that seeing to quickly before you bleed out or worse you might lose the leg” Aramis pleaded

“No”

“Fine if I can’t get help, then I’ll have to do it here on my own, but I will need to get supplies, so I will be leaving and I promise you I will be back” then with more confidence then he started with, Aramis stood up and walk out the door without looking back. It slamming behind him and Aramis lent against it, he now had two choices 1 run and find security or help the man, but Aramis knew which one he was going to do, so he quickly went and got what he needed and then went back into the cupboard.

On entering the man lowered the gun; with a surprise look on his face “You, You came back.”

“Of course, I promise didn’t I” Aramis said putting on his gloves and getting a good look at the wound. Using the swab he started to wipe the blood away to get a better look at the hole.

“So do you have a name?”  He asks with a smile “Because I need to call you something and I don’t think you would like me to call you tall dark and handsome every time.” He joked

A ghost of a smile appeared on the man face before he granted in pain “P..Porthos”

“Well Porthos, look like I need to get you out of your trousers” Aramis said with a wink and started to undo his belt and help him pull his trousers down to get better access to the wound

“I can give you something for the pain if you like as this is going to hurt”

Pothos shook his head “No, just get on with it”

So wiping more blood away Aramis pick up a pair of forceps and started to pull the bullet out, Porthos let out a muffled scream and clenched his fist against the pain, as Aramis out the bullet out and started to apply pressure to it. Aramis quickly got a needle and thread and sewed the wound close and wrap a bandage around his leg.

“All done, now I will go and find you a wheelchair and get you into a bed, no arguments” taking his pad and pen and passing it to Porthos “Write down on that if you have any allergies  or medical condition I need to know about”

Aramis stood up and walk to the door “Hay doc” at that Aramis turn around and look at Porthos “Thanks for everything” with a smile and a nod of his head Aramis walk out to find a wheelchair, after 10 minutes he had was back to find the cupboard empty with nothing but his note pad on the floor, picking it up Aramis read what was written.

Next time you can buy me dinner. P xx

With a smile Aramis place his note pad back into his shirt pocket and left to return the wheelchair back to where he got it from and then back to his job, with a point of asking to be put onto the night shift more often.

**Author's Note:**

> would love to make a series out of this but i'm not that confident with writing stories so i'll stick to one shoots


End file.
